


Innocent Flowers, Naïve Relationships

by 82_owls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bang Chan is So Done, Bickering, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roses, Seo Changbin is a Little Shit, Swearing, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Confident Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/82_owls/pseuds/82_owls
Summary: Hyunjin and his boyfriends live a life of relative peace and quiet (with the occasional bickering and teasing), until Hyunjin's mind takes notice of a certain customer who buys purple hyacinths on the daily.What and why was this man apologizing so often for, and who was the other timid customer who begins to visit the flowershop?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 11





	1. His Favorite Customers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Whatever made you click on this fic, thank you, it's greatly appreciated! ^_^
> 
> I was inspired a while back by a scene in Voice 2 and this was the result of my thoughts lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading!

Hyunjin was sitting bored out of his mind at the counter, watching the passerbys ignore the shop he was currently in, as they made their way about their mundane lives. 

It was honestly dull, the flower shop had no exciting spark in it, save for the occasional catchy tune from the radio playing music.

He sighs, exasperated for having to wait around and tend to the flowers as the day passes him by.

As much as he hates sitting around and waiting, it was his safe space, surrounded by nature he loved to tend.

Just as he begins to pull out his phone to check his social media, the bell to the shop rings.

He looks up, and smiles at his favorite customer, "Seungmin, what brings you here?" he says as flirtatiously as possible.

Seungmin, in question, rolls his eyes but plays along, "I came to buy flowers for my wonderful boyfriends. Although I can't say much for my blonde boyfriend, he's a little..." Seungmin trails off, tapping his chin with his finger, "dramatic, I think he can go a day without flowers."

Hyunjin feels his eye twitch, "Funny you should say that, I too, have two boyfriends, and one of them has been snarky these past few days."

Seungmin only smiles at his comment, "Well I hope the best for your relationship, I'll take these two roses please."

Hyunjin nods, grinning to himself as he charges Seungmin for the full price of both roses.

At hearing how much he's charged, Seungmin begins to protest, "I thought special customers got benefits like discounts?"

Hyunjin only looks him dead in the eye, polite smile on his face as he responds, "Yeah we do, but none of my special customers have dropped by yet."

Knowing he's won, Hyunjin, with a friendly smile on his face, watches Seungmin pull out his wallet and take out a wad of cash.

Hyunjin accepts his money, and finishes ringing him up, Seungmin, on the other hand, takes the time to lean over the counter and kiss Hyunjin's cheek.

"You owe me for later, those extra bills are gonna have to be made up for, one way or another." Seungmin winks at Hyunjin, and walks out of the flower shop, smirking at having made Hyunjin red faced.

Hyunjin only laughs slightly at his boyfriend's antics, looking at him lovingly as he makes to go home, probably tired from working earlier in the day.

Hyunjin checks his phone, it was 5pm, only two hours left until he had to close down the shop.

He huffs out a sigh, going back to his original plans and scrolling on his social media.

It isn't until 6:30pm, when Hyunjin is sweeping the floors and ready to close the shop with the half hour left, that someone walks into the shop.

It's one of his special customers, a man who frequently visited his shop every other day.

Hyunjin perks up, leaning the broom against the wall, and walking behind the counter to greet him.

"Good evening, how may I help you today?"

The man smiles at him, "Good evening to you too, I'd like a few purple hyacinths."

Hyunjin nods, and sets about to fulfill the man's request.

Once he's finished gathering and arranging them, he tells the man the price, and pushes the flowers towards him.

At being met with cash, Hyunjin calculates his total and passes back the change.

The man shakes his head, "Oh no, keep it, I came in almost at closing and had you personally arrange these beautiful flowers for me, it's the least I could do."

Hyunjin smiles at him and nods, "Well in that case, thank you very much, and I hope they notice the sincerity in your actions."

The man looks at Hyunjin with confusion, until he realizes he's looking at the hyacinths.

Clearing his throat the man nods, "Yeah, so do I. Anyways have a good night." 

Hyunjin dismisses him with a wave, watches the man make his way out into the slightly darkened street.

It confused Hyunjin all the time, this man came in and bought the same thing every time, was his significant other so cruel as to not notice his guilt? 

Hyunjin was always left with more questions than answers about the man, he was always polite and kind to him when he came in to buy purple hyacinths, what could have happened in his relationship to have to buy them every other day?

Hyunjin forgoes his curiosity to finish closing up the shop. 

Locking the doors on his way out, he walks back home, happy he worked close enough to not need a car, and far enough to get a daily dose of exercise. 

Upon knocking on the house's door and being met with Jeongin's face, he walks inside and hugs him, letting his body weight fall on him.

"I'm home." Hyunjin says into Jeongin's ear, who only huffs in exasperation at having to carry Hyunjin's body weight.

"Hey! What about me?" Seungmin's voice filters from behind Jeongin, and Hyunjin slightly glares in his direction.

In retaliation for earlier, Hyunjin pecks Jeongin's cheek, smiling as he hears Seungmin huff out of annoyance, and continues to press kisses on Jeongin's face.

It isn't until Seungmin walks up to them, that both of them pull away, looking at Seungmin who sports an adorable pout on his face.

Jeongin only laughs, kissing his pout away and turning to walk towards the kitchen, getting ready for their movie night.

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin, who appears to try and look intimidating (Hyunjin hides his smile, no way in hell could Seyngmin look intimidating with those big, bright eyes.).

"So? Where's my payment for earlier?" Seungmin asks, arms crossed and foot tapping in rhythm. 

Hyunjin laughs, and pulls him by his elbows to envelop him in a hug.

"Right here." 

Seungmin giggles as Hyunjin peppers kisses all over his face, unable to control his laughter with the amount of affection he's receiving.

Hyunjin pulls back, looking at Seungmin whose face is slightly flushed, and leaves one last peck on his forehead.

"Did I make up for it babe?" Hyunjin asks in a teasing tone, Seungmin appears to be in thought.

"Hmm...I don't think so. Guess you'll just have to try harder." Seungmin shrugs his shoulders, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Hyunjin shakes his head, smiling at his antics, and reaches out for Seungmin. 

"Will cuddles work?" 

"Nope."

"Free flowers?"

"No."

"...a serenade?"

Laughter. "No."

"..."

"..."

Suffice to say, they both had the same idea.

Movie forgotten, and snacks left unopened, Hyunjin had one last thought before he fell asleep.

He smiles looking at the two next to him in bed.

This was exactly why the both of them were his favorite customers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(With the added bonus of being able to call them his boyfriends.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!
> 
> I'd like to quickly point out that the purple hyacinth definition was taken from Google searches I made, I'm not well-versed with the flower language, so I hope I at least got the correct meaning of them, since I will be sticking with it for this fic.
> 
> I hope this was vague enough to spark curiosity, or at least interesting enough to want to keep reading >_<. Thx again for reading!


	2. The New Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I would just like to say that the flower meanings, again, were taken from Google.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

As any other day, Hyunjin watches the clouds float across the sky until they disappear behind one of the neighboring buildings.

There were no important matters to attend, other than caring for the flowers. 

The entire day has Hyunjin listening to the welcoming bell ring, as customers walk in empty handed, and leave with a bundle of flowers.

'If only it was 7pm already,' Hyunjin thinks, as his last customer leaves, sighing exasperatedly.

His boredom continues for a half hour longer, until he catches sight of a swarm of people outside his shop.

The bell rings wildly as the crowd opens the door to his shop to enter, stumbling in to get in line.

Hyunjin, startled, begins to greet the customers, happily helping them to get rid of his boredom.

At some point during the havoc, Hyunjin hears his phone go off, receiving a notification. He ignores it and helps the next customer, who makes him gasp in horror as she plucks one of his beloved flowers.

Time flies as he helps each and every person within the shop.

He wipes his brow, huffing a sigh of relief at being down to the last customer.

He approaches the lone figure, who gazes at a purple flower intensely, too focused to notice Hyunjin right beside them.

He taps their shoulder, and it causes the customer to jump slightly, clearly not expecting him so closely.

"Hello there!" Hyunjin says in his best, cheery voice, "How may I help you?"

The customer, with blonde hair, wearing an oversized hoodie, smiles a little at Hyunjin's introduction.

"H-Hello, I was wondering if you could help me find a purple flower?" The customer says timidly, which Hyunjin only smiles further at.

"Of course! Is there a special occasion for this gift?" Hyunjin makes his way around the shop to find the locations of all the visible purple flowers.

The customer doesn't say anything, contemplating how to tell Hyunjin.

"W-Well, not really, I just felt like giving them something too."

Hyunjin nods, mind focused on locating the purple flowers for the customer.

"A-Actually, it's these." The customer speaks up, where he stands by a bundle of purple hyacinths.

Hyunjin turns around from his place, and catches sight of where he's standing.

"Would you happen to know the meaning of those hyacinths?"

The customer blushes and nods, shyly looking at the floor and biting his bottom lip. "They're beautiful."

"Yes I agree...but I could offer you an alternative that might convey a better message." Hyunjin says as a suggestion, hoping to give the customer a flower that shows his love for them, since he was blushing and smiling lovingly.

The customer doesn't reply, twiddling his thumbs as he thinks about Hyunjin's suggestion.

"Are you apologizing for something, or are you giving them something to show your love for them?" Hyunjin asks to confirm his suspicions.

"I-I'm not exactly apologizing...but yeah, I'd like to show my appreciation for them." The customer looks up, and smiles, eyes shining brightly, cheeks still flaming red.

"Well in that case, I'll give you red roses instead!" Hyunjin smiles back and goes towards the roses, happily picking them out.

The customer only walks in front of the counter, waiting for Hyunjin as he arranges the roses.

Once Hyunjin has a nice bouquet in hand, he walks to the register, and tells the customer his price.

The customer moves his sweater paws to fish for his wallet in his pocket.

The movement has Hyunjin catching sight of his hand.

_The customer's knuckles are red, and a few scratches are on his fingers and palms._

The customer stretches his hand out to give Hyunjin the crumpled bills.

_His arm is littered with purple bruises, and even more scratches._

Hyunjin's eyes widen, but he keeps quiet and accepts the crumpled bills.

Handing over the bouquet, Hyunjin smiles painfully, which the customer fails to see as his attention is solely on the roses.

The customer turns around and walks towards the door, holding the roses delicately to cradle them in his hands.

As the customer is almost out the door, Hyunjin calls out to him, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you proper flowers."

The customer only looks at him in confusion, and awkwardly nods.

The door closes after him, and he's walking away with red roses.

Hyunjin mentally chastises himself, he shouldn't have said that last comment, it probably scared away a new customer.

(Perhaps even made a bad impression, since he was sort of prying.)

Hyunjin wonders how he failed to see the slight cut at the edge of the customer's lip, especially since he'd been standing right next to him in conversation.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath. 

This wasn't his own problem, and there was no reason to be getting worked up over someone else's life, much less a stranger's.

He clears his thoughts by focusing on his phone.

His screen lights up, showing digital numbers that make him realize it's almost 7pm. Upon seeing the notification from Jeongin, he types in his passcode and checks his message.

**'How was work? I may or may not have mentioned your shop in passing to fellow coworkers. Love you.'**

Hyunjin chuckles, of course it was Jeongin that brought the crowd of people to his shop.

He smiles at his screen, telling him his thanks (amongst other things…) and begins to tidy up the shop before walking home.

He picks up the broom and sweeps, his mind swirls with the events of the day.

He's happy he had more customers than usual, but at the same time…

The last customer and their hands overshadowed the glee.

It didn't help to dwell on him, and yet a part of him wondered about his life.

Were the bruises the cause of how timid he was?

Hyunjin was well aware of how he distanced himself from the other customers, standing alone and looking at the flowers as everyone else crowded Hyunjin.

It made him unreasonably curious, why did his body language seem as though he tried to make himself smaller?

Hyunjin also didn't fail to notice how he flinched when he tapped his shoulder, but then again he had surprised him...right?

Groaning in frustration, Hyunjin speedily cleans up, bag in hand as he makes his way out after locking the doors.

The sky displays the colors of the rainbow, temporarily drawing Hyunjin away from his final thought, keeping his mind at peace.

'I should've given him a petunia.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope this sparked interest lol. Who's the mystery customer?!
> 
> And, the meaning for petunias I tried including was resentment.
> 
> Anyways, thx again for reading! ^-^


	3. The Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving anyone hanging! Got caught up with school, but here's the chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

"We should go on a date." 

Hyunjin's head whips around quickly to face Seungmin. 

"A date?" 

"Yeah, we haven't gone to one in a while, and I'm bored." Seungmin smiles at him, leaning on the counter of the flower shop. 

"Yeah, why not? We should go later today, just have to text Jeongin to meet us there." 

Seungmin nods, and pulls out his phone to text Jeongin, spamming him by sending a word per text. 

Of course, that grants him a phone call from a very irritated Jeongin, causing Hyunjin to step in and tell him of their plans. 

Hanging up on the now pleased Jeongin, Seungmin opts to sit at the chair next to the counter, his personal seat in the flower shop. 

Hyunjin returns to tending the flowers, Seungmin thinks he hears him babying them, to which Hyunjin assures him he isn't (he is). 

"Hey babe, you remember Minho right?" Seungmin asks after a period of silence. 

"Um...duh, why wouldn't I? Isn't he your rival or whatever?" Hyunjin responds with an eyebrow raised, while looking at Seungmin. 

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that. Someday I will get back at that asshole, he deserves it." Seungmin says saltily, temporarily forgetting why he brought him up. 

"So you were saying?" Hyunjin asks distractedly. 

"Right, sorry! But there was something that made me a little worried. Minho and I were reviewing the photoshoot, and he suddenly brought up someone and started talking about them." Seungmin continues, recounting his conversation with Minho earlier in the day. 

"He was saying how he wants to finish up work to go out and meet someone. Of course, as strange as it sounded I asked about it because, what the hell! THE Lee Minho is going somewhere? With someone else?" 

Hyunjin hums, wondering where Seungmin was headed.

"He said that it wasn't a date at all, which I don't believe for a second but whatever, and told me even if he was, the person he's going with is already with someone else." Seungmin says, looking at Hyunjin's back from his seat. 

"Again, I asked, and he said the person was with some dumbass who didn't know what boundaries were."

"What do you mean?" Hyunjin asks, the topic hitting a nerve in him.

"Well he said the stupidass controls them, and always asks where they are, who they are with, and tries dictating their choices." Seungmin says with an angry undertone.

"Apparently the person he meets up with is always secretive, but Minho tells me he'd be stupid to not notice his lies and condition."

"Are they alright?" Hyunjin inquires, worried for whoever Minho meets up with.

"Well you see, he says they try to hide it but he notices how they seem to wince when they bump into things, and lately they've been wearing masks around him. He also says they don't seem as happy these days, constantly looking gloomy, which he guesses has to do with who they return home to." Seungmin stands up and walks towards Hyunjin, hugging him from behind.

"I just hope they're alright." Seungmin whispers, cuddling his face against Hyunjin's shoulder.

Hyunjin holds Seungmin's hands around his waist, face turning to look at Seungmin who sports a sad expression.

Despite feeling uneasy with whoever Minho meets (and secretly hoping Minho takes a step forward with whoever he seems to care about) he turns around, looking at Seungmin and brings his hands to cup his face.

Hyunjin smiles at Seungmin, who smiles back at him, and leans in to kiss his forehead.

The bell to the shop rings, and Hyunjin looks up behind Seungmin, to see who walked in.

It's a couple, Hyunjin realizes.

And one of them is the man who frequents his shop. Right next to him is someone completely adorned in all black, hoodie up with a sliver of blue hair showing, and face tilted towards the floor.

Hyunjin welcomes both, "Hi, how can I help you today?" 

The man responds, "We came looking for a bouquet, preferably with purple flowers." 

Hyunjin nods and smiles, "Alright, let me just go ahead and get my supplies."

The man smiles at him, nodding and clutching onto whoever was next to him.

Meanwhile Seungmin watches from his seat, having walked back after seeing the couple arrive.

He sees the man lean towards the smaller person, most likely a woman, and appears to whisper something to her.

Seungmin looks away, not wanting to invade their privacy, and pulls out his phone, going back to checking his emails.

Seungmin hears some commotion, but ignores it, waiting until Hyunjin finishes with the couple.

"Have a nice day!" Hyunjin waves to the pair, looking back to Seungmin who taps on his phone furiously.

"What are you doing now Seungminnie?" Hyunjin asks him as he checks the time.

4:30 p.m.

"Nothing just making sure Felix doesn't beat me in this game." 

Hyunjin laughs at him, going back to tending the flowers, and pondering their earlier conversation about Minho.

He also finds himself wondering who the person with the recent customer was.

'Could it be the same person who rejects him? Is that why they came together to buy a purple bouquet?' Hyunjin wonders, his curiosity going wild as he remembers the slip of blue hair he saw from the shorter person.

'Maybe he finally got with someone else who appreciates him?' Hyunjin thinks, so lost in his head that he doesn't hear the bell going off again.

"I'm here."

Seungmin stands up and greets the newcomer, "Jeongin, don't you have to stay until late?" 

Jeongin only shrugs, walking up to Seungmin and hugging him.

Meanwhile Hyunjin contemplates whether he should care about the couple so much, wondering to himself where his priorities have gone.

Jeongin creeps up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders, and shouts next to his ear.

Hyunjin screams out loud, jumping in place and turning around to glare at his boyfriend.

"Jeongin! What the hell!" Hyunjin starts punching his arms, while Jeongin laughs with Seungmin at hearing Hyunjin's scream.

"Hyunjin, he arrived a little while ago, you had your head so far up your ass you didn't notice." Seungmin shrugs with a smirk, slowly deteriorating as Hyunjin's eyesight switches to him, target having changed.

Jeongin watches the interaction and mentally counts down from 3.

3...2...1

Soon enough, Hyunjin has Seungmin sitting back on his chair, sitting on top of him and attacking his ribs, making Seungmin laugh hysterically as Hyunjin pokes him without mercy.

Jeongin only smiles at them and their antics, checking his phone to see if they're past the reservation time he set up.

"As much as I'd like to see my two hot boyfriends attacking each other mercilessly, we have a reservation to get ready for!" Jeongin speaks up, clapping his hands to get their attention.

Hyunjin glares at him from his spot on top of Seungmin.

"You're the cause of this, so deal with it!" With that said, Hyunjin faces Seungmin, who looks at him like a deer caught in headlights, and begins scrambling to get up from his chair.

Hyunjin, relenting, stands up and extends his hand to help him up.

All while Jeongin looks at the two, confused because he thought Hyunjin was going to continue attacking Seungmin.

Then it hits him that maybe they both teamed up to attack him.

Sure enough, both Hyunjin and Seungmin creep towards him, and all he can do is walk backwards, trying to avoid the way their hands are extending in front of him, crooked to attack his ribs.

It isn't until they hear the bell ring, that all three stop what they're doing, so that Hyunjin greets the customer and gets back to work.

Jeongin goes unscathed, but Seungmin only sends him playful sidelong glances, poking his dimples every once in a while to get back at him.

Their day finishes once Hyunjin closes up shop, and all three make their way to the reservation, none forgetting about Jeongin's punishment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, was supposed to be updated 3 weeks ago, but y'know life -_-.


	4. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter (with an uncreative title), enjoy!

"Y'know, when we agreed to meet up, I didn't have this in mind." Announces Hyunjin, who watches the TV screen from his spot besides Seungmin.

"You can leave if you want to," replies Changbin from a nearby sofa.

"I live here, and no thanks, I like my spot." Hyunjin retorts, extending his neck past Seungmin to catch a better view of Changbin.

Upon meeting his gaze, Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at him, prompting Changbin to groan in disgust, ready to make a fuss about it, until Felix decides to speak up.

"Be quiet, I'm tryna watch."

It shuts Hyunjin and Changbin up for a record of 10 seconds, before they start bickering with each other.

Everyone collectively groans as their movie night has come to an end.

"We should've left Hyunjin outside, who let him in?" Minho asks, directing his question to Chan who only shrugs in response.

"Once again, I live here!" Hyunjin petulantly whines, pouting at Seungmin to win some sympathy points for the treatment he's receiving.

Seungmin only rolls his eyes, turning to Jeongin who sits on the other side of him, and saying, "We should've hidden the keys from him."

Hyunjin gasps in horror, "You wouldn't dare!" He says in mock offense.

"Try me." Seungmin lifts his chin, trying to appear threatening, a satisfied grin on his face after seeing Hyunjin scowl at him.

"I bet 20 for Seungmin." Minho speaks up, grinning at Hyunjin's glare.

"No way in hell, Seungmin is too soft, I bet Hyunjin." Felix perks up from his seat next to Changbin.

"I bet myself, because there's no way I'm letting these two start bickering again." Jeongin says exasperatedly, pulling Seungmin to sit on his lap.

"This isn't fair in the slightest!" Hyunjin attempts to scoot closer to his boyfriends, who only give him the cold shoulder.

"Alright I think that about does it," announces Chan, garnering everyone's attention, "I'll take this as my cue to leave, there's stuff I gotta finish up anyways, so I'll talk to you guys later."

"You're leaving already? Right when the match of the century was about to happen?" Minho asks, disappointment clear in his features as he shakes his head in disapproval.

"Duty calls." Chan says brightly, walking himself to the door and reaching for his coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Felix calls out to Chan, just as he turns to open the door.

"Bye, have a safe trip!" Seungmin yells.

"Text me when you get there!" Changbin shouts after him, the door closing after Chan says his goodbye's.

"I bet 100 bucks that he's meeting up with someone." Felix says, looking at everyone with a mischievous smile.

"I bet twice as much to say he isn't, and his workaholic ass is going back to finish up the remaining tracks." Changbin smirks at Felix next to him, knowing he's won by his logic.

Felix merely snorts, "No way, he kept texting and looking at his phone each time it went off." He reassures Changbin, daring him to go against his observations.

Seungmin steps in, "If he HAS found someone, I hope he introduces them to us." 

A murmur of agreement goes around the room, steadily drifting into silence, until Changbin decides to ask the question on his mind.

"How did you guys meet?" He asks, looking at the three sitting together, genuinely curious since he doesn't remember them ever talking about it.

Seungmin starts blushing furiously, Jeongin only chuckles, Hyunjin looks amused by Seungmin's reaction. Felix only laughs out loud, Minho groans out a "not again", all whilst Changbin looks at them confused.

"Well? I don't think you guys said anything, all I remember is Hyunjin suddenly hanging out with these two, and that was it." Changbin continues, growing more curious, as no one talks, even though they all seem to know.

"You see, Seungmin here decided to buy me flowers as a way of motivation, where he happened to meet Hyunjin who swept him off his feet because of how ho-" Seungmin clamps his hand over Jeongin's mouth, face as bright as a tomato, ears red because he can feel Hyunjin's eyes drilling holes in his back.

"Yeah babe! Tell Changbin about how you literally stopped functioning because I'm hot as fuck." Hyunjin replies smuggly, gaining blank stares from Felix and Minho. 

Meanwhile Changbin only looks entertained, going as far as grabbing one of the bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.

Seungmin only burrows his face in Jeongin's chest, who soothes his back, frame shaking with laughter at Seungmin's embarrassment.

"Basically Seungminnie wanted to gift Jeongin some flowers, and he ended up meeting Hyunjin, who most definitely left him stunned." Felix recalls, giggling at the events.

"I believe we had a sort of meet up for models, and available agencies with their photographers. I persuaded Hyunjin to go with me, because SOMEBODY was busy," Felix slightly glares at Changbin, "I wanted to take Hyunjin in case his flower business didn't go well, and also 'cause he'd make a damn good model."

Changbin nods, glancing at the three, watching as Hyunjin and Jeongin nursed Seungmin from his tomato face.

"Anyways, things happened and Hyunjin basically found out he flirted with Jeongin's boyfriend. I honestly thought an argument would break out, but it seemed as though Jeongin didn't mind, and Hyunjin was attracted to him as well. Fast forward to now, and Hyunjin brought them into our now 7-people group." Felix finishes with a smile, looking at Changbin.

He can only glance at the 3 on the couch, watching as they all smile at each other.

"So basically they were all gay for each other, since the first time they met?" Changbin questions, eyebrow raised, amused smile on his face.

"I would like to argue that Hyunjin was gay for me, the first time we met." Responds Jeongin with one of his hands raised, grinning at hearing Hyunjin scoff.

"As if! You're just better at subtlety, don't think I never noticed you looking at me the whole time we were there!" Hyunjin argues back, pointing his finger at Jeongin accusingly.

In an annoyingly righteous voice, Jeongin says, "To correct your observation, I only looked at you when Seungmin wasn't around, and maybe my eyes just trailed to you every so often, when I happened to be thinking about Seungmin."

His tone and attitude garner him a light punch on his chest from Seungmin, who still resides on his lap.

"Hold on!" Minho yells with enthusiasm, "So basically, Seungmin was the only one who simped for both of you?"

Seungmin lets out a "N-No," while his face flushes red, Jeongin and Hyunjin sport proud smiles on both their faces.

Felix continues laughing out loud, Changbin pats Minho's back in pride, because he was about to say the same thing.

To end the weirdly endearing moment, Changbin claps his hands slowly, a hand coming up to wipe at his skin cells (instead of actual tears) and says, "That was a beautiful performance, 10 out of 10 would watch again."

Felix punches Changbin from beside him, failing to keep his own laughter at bay.

"Alright, I think that's enough for you lovebirds. Frankly, I don't wanna see anymore of this mushy-gushy stuff, because you guys have already introduced me to the world of impurity." Minho side-eyes the three from his seat, "Quite unwillingly, might I add."

Felix nods his head, agreeing with him, "Yeah, I think I'm traumatized from hanging out with you guys the other day."

Changbin looks at them with a proud look in his eyes, "I'm happy to say I haven't!"

"We can change that." Jeongin eyes Changbin with a challenging look in his eyes, the side of his lips curling up into something of evil.

Seeing his face that leaves no sign of playfulness, Changbin's eyes widen in fright, "No! I want no part of this!"

He gets up, placing the bowl in a hurry on the coffee table, after seeing Jeongin's hand crawl up Seungmin's leg, towards the inside of his shirt.

Simultaneously, Hyunjin inches towards his boyfriends, trailing his hand along Seungmin's arm, smiling coyly at him as his face nears his neck.

Changbin shouts a, "See you guys next time!" And slams the door behind him, leaving Felix to roll his eyes, and Minho who looks disgusted at the three on the couch.

Jeongin starts laughing, Hyunjin follows, Seungmin is a stuttering mess.

"I guess that means I should get going, it's dark outside and our dear Princess Changbin can't be left alone outside." Felix says in mock sincerity, "Unless we want him to get kidnapped..."

He lets the silence float in the air, walking towards the doorstep and slipping on his coat.

"See ya! Don't forget about our photoshoot tomorrow, Jeongin!" Felix shouts, closing the door after him once he sees Jeongin send him a thumbs-up.

Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin separate from each other, however they keep their hands intertwined. Minho doesn't fail to notice this gesture from his seat on the couch.

"Even though I might be immune to your gross ass PDA, you guys look like you might try something, so I'll take my leave as well." Minho says, standing up and heading to their kitchen to steal a couple of snacks.

"Thief!" Hyunjin shouts after Minho, who looks at them with a smirk as he shifts through their cabinets, and opens the refrigerator.

"Payback for making me sit through your unnecessary affection." Minho walks towards his door, hands full of various snacks and drinks.

As he steps into his shoes to put them on, he looks up at Seungmin, who is following his every action.

Minho sighs, "Since I know you most likely told your boyfriends, I'm taking these to see how they're doing." He lifts the snacks as an explanation to Seungmin.

Still flustered by his boyfriends' previous actions, Seungmin replies, "Y-Yeah, go ahead and take more if you need to." He points back to the kitchen as a signal for him to go back and grab more.

"Nah, I think this will do, they look adorable when they stuff their cheeks." Minho recounts with a slight smile.

Just as Minho turns around to open the door, Seungmin speaks up, "If you don't mind me asking, what's their name?" It's said in a careful tone, Seungmin not wanting to overstep his boundaries because of his curiosity. Jeongin and Hyunjin only look at each other in confusion.

"Do you promise not to ask any more questions about them?" Minho asks, a clear warning in his eyes as he regards Seungmin.

Seungmin nods, "I promise, I won't." His tone and sincere expression make Jeongin and Hyunjin alarmed, while Minho seems to be grateful for his actions.

"It's Jisung, that's their name." Minho says, cheeks tinting with the slightest shade of pink.

Seungmin nods at him with a smile, completely sobered up from his flusteredness at the change of topic, especially at having a name for Minho's apparent crush.

"Don't forget to email me the photos," Minho tells Seungmin who gives him a thumbs-up, "I'll go ahead and go now." Minho waves his hand at them and closes the door.

Silence follows for a few moments, before Seungmin is questioned by both his boyfriends.

"What was that all about?" Jeongin asks.

"Who's Jisung?" Hyunjin questions.

Seungmin responds easily, "It's the person I told you about the other day."

Jeongin looks at him in confusion, "What person?"

Seungmin fills him in, "It's the person Minho meets up with. Someone he seems to really care about. He's told me about them being in a controlling relationship with someone else." 

Hyunjin's eyes sparkle with familiarity at his words, recalling the conversation he had with Seungmin a few days back.

Jeongin's eyes widen, and he looks at Seungmin with a slightly agape mouth, "Someone in a controlling relationship?" He asks, slightly worried for whoever it was.

"Yeah, the person they're with is super controlling, and makes them be secretive about everything. I'm lucky Minho was willing enough to give me a name for who it is." Seungmin laments, getting up from his boyfriend's lap to begin cleaning up.

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin as he picks up the wrappers around the living room, his head repeating the name "Jisung."

Jeongin gets up with Seungmin and helps him too.

Eventually Hyunjin heads to the kitchen to wash the leftover bowls and cups, albeit a bit distractedly.

"Let's respect Jisung's privacy, I have a feeling Minho will open up about them later." Seungmin speaks out loud, reeling Hyunjin back to the present, Jeongin simply nods.

The three continue their cleaning in relative peace and quiet.

They head to bed, all falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, save for Hyunjin whose mind is tumultuous before he's also lulled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to reveal Jisung, bet Minho having a crush on him was already expected. (Oh well! °~°)
> 
> Anyways thx for reading!


End file.
